An abrasive fluid, that is a fluid with abrasive material entrained therein, causes wear on the surfaces of conduits through which it passes. The object of the present invention is to reduce such wear. It is possible to construct nozzles with one or more grades of wear resistant materials such as ceramics (for example tungsten carbide, silicon carbide, aluminum oxide). These materials have been used in conventional nozzle shapes which are designed to accelerate the flow of fluid without undue loss of energy and without introducing disturbance which would cause the resulting high velocity jet of fluid to break up. When such nozzles are used with abrasive fluids, the particles of material still cause some wear on contact with the internal surfaces of the nozzle and they will be slowed down by impact with the nozzle. The present invention has the object of directing the abrasive material in abrasive fluids away from the internal surfaces of the nozzle in order to reduce such impact.